The Disciples of Light
The Disciples of Light are a lawful-good Order of Knights and Champions of the Holy Light that were commissioned and created by the Northshire Abbey Priesthood that put their efforts together for the same objective: to help make the World a better place. Objectives include safeguarding Alliance territories, aiding the fight against the Horde, bringing an end to the Forsaken race and re-claiming the lost Northern lands, defeating the Scourge and Burning Legion and generally aiding the Alliance wherever and whenever required. Originally a Human-only Order whose primary task was the defence and protection of Stormwind City and the surrounding Kingdom, The Disciples of Light now also accept Draenei and Light-following Dwarves into their ranks. This will possibly be expanded to also include light worshiping gnomes with the class changed made in Cataclysm. They are chivalrous and honourable aswell as highly respected in Stormwind, the last bastion of humanity. Once the main police force of Stormwind City, the Disciples still hold a duty to enforce the King's law and to ensure the safety of it's citizens, sometimes risking their own wellbeing apprehending criminals and protecting the people. This long history of crimefighting has ensured that they are hated by all forms of criminal and cultist organisations. Consisting solely on Holy Light followers, the Disciples of Light often arrange and participate in events dedicated to the Light, as well as duties that encompass working for the Alliance as a whole; masses, pilgrimages, patrols, calls to arms against the Horde, Undead or Burning Legion, and to deliver diplomacy to other factions. =Storyline= Creation of The Disciples of Light Following the downfall of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Church of the Holy Light and the Priesthood of Northshire Abbey felt that Humanity and the Alliance as a whole were lacking a Holy Light-enthused Order to stave off the chaos that ensued the World - the threat of the Horde, Scourge and Burning Legion loomed large. At Northshire, Brother Neals had also gained information concerning the motives of the Forsaken - the Undead race that reside in the North, led by their Queen Sylvanas Windrunner in the Undercity, deep beneath the ruins of the fallen City of Lorderan. He decided that a special new group of Humans were needed to uphold the Virtues of the Holy Light, similar to the legendary Order of the Silver Hand, to spread it's teachings far and wide, help protect the Kingdom of Elwynn, combat Windrunner's Forsaken armies and apothecary works, aid the fight against the Scourge and be ready to defend any future threat from the Horde or any other source of evil. He therefore placed this task in the hands of a young Human Paladin that he had helped raise since birth - a boy named Aarian. Born to unknown parents, Aarian was raised in the Abbey with Brother Neals seeing him as the son he never had. Aarian named the group The Disciples of Light, and set off to spread the word of the Holy Light around Elwynn and Stormwind, re-igniting the passion for a once-great philosophy. Alongside three close friends in Bors Lighthammer, Morfran Keane and Lavitz Slambert, the Disciples set about spreading word of their cause, building up their numbers, studying hard in the ways of the Light, aiding the Cathedral of Stormwind, taking prominence in the politics of the City, rooting out corruption and evil, and putting in motion their crusade against the Forsaken and the Scourge. It is with open arms that the Disciples still to this day recruit and seek out stout and brave hearted men and women of the Light to join the cause and strive to make this World a better place for all. "We are the knights that ride from country to country, town to town, house to house, in search of where justice and redemption are needed; we are the Humble Hand that seeks to make the very world we walk on a better place; we are the Guides to what to Holy Light wills; we are the Paladins" ~ Sacred Tome of Holy Light Before the Fall of the Lich King Though the Disciple's have stood the test of time within Stormwind City, there has been many changes in the leadership of the group. With the unfortunate disappearance of their beloved leader, Sir Aarian Northlight, the order was forced to continue on without his guidance. The decision was made to appoint Miss Maci Lourna as the new Master Chaplain of the Disciples, a position that she took with great pleasure and held for many months. Unfortunately the day would come where Maci allowed her resolve to slip and she was caught trying to protect a wanted criminal, even after he had entered a local tavern and shot several of the staff. With the guidance of the Stormwind Council, Maci was informed that she would be trialled and that stepping down from her position as Master Chaplain would be required. Through this, she passed the title onto a man named Omanos Galenos, he was her Chaplain of Justice at the time and also served as the Minister of Justice on the Stormwind Council.That leadership still stands, with Omanos having taken charge of the order and is doing all he can to maintain the balance. He has lacked confidence, only to be propped up by his newly appointed advisor, Rentarn Finje. Rentarn has faith in Omanos' abilities, often telling him that he would not have received the title if he was undeserving of it and that as Omanos was trained by both Rentarn Finje and Sir Aarian Northlight, he was the most capable of the paladins within the order to take the role. Omanos bolstered the higher ranks within the order to create less of a pressing work load on his shoulders and to allow him the time to sit downwith the younger squires and teach them about the light. Currently Aarian Northlight is back running the order with the help of his three Chaplains and the Ambassador. The order is now active as ever, and looks to aid the alliance in what ways they can, holding regular event for the teachings of the light, hoping to inspire many a man or woman to aid them in their cause. Frequently aiding their northern brothers in arms from Strom in their fight against the undead threat that lurks ever so present, they stand valiant against the evil which has turnt away from the teaching of the light. Having recently lost a few members of the disciple, Chaplain Philipus Audréy set into action a new recruiter plan, promoting four disciples to the task of recruiters, who are to actively seek out new recruits of the order. These recruiters are currently Bennedict, Yepharel, Roose and Arnicle. =Organisation= The Disciples of Light use a military and religious hierarchy to establish ranks and duties. Inside the Disciples, one's rank marks the current progress of that individual in their learning and correct conduct as a Disciple. Order of Leadership within the Disciples Ranks The Disciples of Light use a baseline hierarchy, but with different names depending on the Disciple's calling. When applying to the Disciples of Light, it usually takes around one to two days for the application to be read and discussed by the active officers and recruiters. After that the newcomer is branded recruit, and during this initiation, they must meet the other senior members, talk to them and familiarize themselves with the works and duties of the Order. If they preform well enough throughout their initiation process, they will be considered fit to integrate themselves in the Order and be promoted. *Recruit: A rank for trainees who are currently undergoing basic training. They fall under the command of the Recruitment Officer. This is the rank for all newcomers to start their initiation with. *Squire/Acolyte: After the initiation, the newcomer is promoted to a squire and is considered henceforth a Disciple. They also fall under the command of the Recruitment Officer *Gallant: Senior trainee undergoing final preparation for Knighthood. This final stage of training is carried out within the operational Chapters. Must choose either the Chapter of Arms under the command of the Military Commander, or the Chapter of Knowledge under the command of the Faith/Morale Officer. *Knight/Cleric: Fully qualified member of the Guild. Must choose either the Chapter of Arms under the command of the Military Commander, or the Chapter of Knowledge under the command of the Faith/Morale Officer. *Champion: The exceptional and most inspirational are further promoted to champions of the Order. *Lieutenant:'' Four department assistants, one for each Chaplain:'' **Military Lieutenant: In addition to leading military operations in the absence of the Commander, also responsible for military intelligence **Faith/Morale Lieutenant: Leads spirtual and morale events in the absence of the Faith/Morale Officer. **Recruitment Lieutenant: Assists with recruitment and training of junior ranks. **Political Lieutenant: Assist the Political Officer with external relations, as well as being responsible for monitoring anti-cultist activities. *Chaplain: Four department leaders with the following responsibilities: **Military Commander: Responsible for organising military training and operations, and preparing Gallants of the Arms Chapter for promotion to the rank of Knight **Faith/Morale Officer: Responsible for the spiritual and ethical well-being of the Guild and it's members, teaching member's and citizens about the Holy Light philosophy, and organising social activities to enhance morale. Also responsible for preparing faith and magic Knight candidates for promotion **Recruitment Officer: Responsible for recruiting suitable new members to the Guild, and for governing promotion as far as the rank of Gallant. **Political Officer: Responsible for relationships with external bodies. Guild representative at the Stormwind Council. Provides liaison for requests for military assistance from other organisations. *High Chaplain: Second in Command. May also temporarily hold one of the Chaplain positions if there is a shortage of suitable candidates *Master Chaplain: The leader of the Disciples of Light. =The ways of the Disciples of Light= The Disciple's Code The Disciple’s Code is a list of moral rules, to which every single member of the Order are sworn and bound regardless of rank or reputation. Breaking these moral rules will result in appropriate punishment. Repeat breaking of these rules will result in banishment from the Order. *Live for Honour and Glory, upholding the Laws of the Kingdom at all times and following the Three Virtues of the Light - Respect, Tenacity and Compassion *Always address a superior ranked Disciple, or those of another Order, appropriately (“Sir/Sire“, “My Lord/Liege”, name of rank) *Never openly question orders given to you by your superiors. Carry them out with conviction and vigour, but only speak with them afterwards and in private if need be *Learn the Laws of Stormwind that have been set forth by the King and Council, so that as a Disciple you may uphold the law when needed *Think before speaking, for once words are spoken you are bound by those words *Always show respect and a compassionate touch for women, children and animals *Never strike down a non-hostile civilian or member of the Horde *During times of war and conflict, always accept an enemies’ surrender without striking them down *Never consume alcohol whilst on duty *Always treat prisoners/captives humanely. Never torture or beat them for no reason (excluding self-defence). Offer them food, water and bedding *Always be there to help defend the Alliance lands, help the citizens, those in need, and your fellow Disciples The Three Virtues The philosophy of the Holy Light boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues — respect, tenacity and compassion — are each defined into a principle and a lesson. Respect The first virtue taught is respect. While the Holy Light teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. The practitioners of the Holy Light are not naive, however, and understand that trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but they strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. Tenacity The second virtue is tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under the Holy Light that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced acolytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Holy Light when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve the philosophy. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can a servant of the Holy Light hope to affect the universe. If some young students feel like this is an impossible task, others take heart in the realization that if you truly believe there is a connection between the self and the universe, one cannot help but affect the other, no matter the size. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. Compassion After the first two concepts are mastered, the student can take on the final virtue: compassion. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of the Light serves another to increase his happiness, his bond with the universe grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more.Compassion is perhaps the most powerful — and yet most dangerous — virtue.If someone is too compassionate, he can give help where none is needed — or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. This would suggest that while one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, such a quest is not in reality, out of the abilities of such a person and as a result of Compassion such a person has failed to grow. Thus, Compassion (However well intentioned) has resulted in anther's inability to grow as the quest was essentially "done for them" and hence, hindering their growth and happiness. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world. A well meaning follower of the Light may rush to the aid of an adventurer(s) and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking, and thus force those they try to help to rush to the follower's aid.This is why compassion is taught last; only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. =Contact= Website Our website is located at www.disciplesoflight.eu. Or come by our new forum and say hello! In Game While any officer or member could probably answer many of your questions, we recommend to contact the recruitment officers and High Chaplain: *Vinjé *Valestrion Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Religious Orders Category:Stormwind Category:Disciples of Light Category:Alliance